


Roses | Kaoru Hitachiin | Male Reader

by geesevillain



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yandere x Reader, male yandere, ohshc imagine, ohshc oneshot, ohshc scenario, ohshc x male reader, ohshc x reader, ohshc x you, yandere imagine, yandere kaoru, yandere ohshc, yandere oneshot, yandere scenario, yandere x male reader, yandere x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesevillain/pseuds/geesevillain
Summary: The young teen rested his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed over at [your name]. Those that did not know how he felt would have thought that he was deeply in love with the other boy. The truth, however, was far darker than they would like to imagine, for the male was simply infatuated with his presence. One could even say that he was obsessed. The very thought of the other tugged at his heart, something that he had been unaware of until he set his eyes on him. He was the reason he got up in the morning, the reason he came to school, and the reason he continued to inhale oxygen into his lungs. To put it simply, he was his world.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Male Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Yandere





	Roses | Kaoru Hitachiin | Male Reader

** Roses | Kaoru Hitachiin | Male Reader**

The young teen rested his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed over at [your name]. Those that did not know how he felt would have thought that he was deeply in love with the other boy. The truth, however, was far darker than they would like to imagine, for the male was simply infatuated with his presence. One could even say that he was obsessed. The very thought of the other tugged at his heart, something that he had been unaware of until he set his eyes on him. He was the reason he got up in the morning, the reason he came to school, and the reason he continued to inhale oxygen into his lungs. To put it simply, he was his world.  


He was everything to him and, much like the stars in the sky, he was unattainable. Kaoru had no longing to begin a meaningful relationship with him, which was what the [brunet, blond, etc.] wanted in a lover. He was a passionate individual looking for another passionate individual to call his own.

The first time the other boy's fingertips grazed his had marked the day in which he had thought he was capable of love, and more importantly, capable of being with him.

The air felt warm with the occasional passing of a cool breeze. Students rushed to-and-fro as their classes came to an end. They stopped and chattered amongst themselves, livening up the once quiet hallways.

Kaoru pushed passed some of his classmates as he attempted to make his way to his club room. He was alone, which would have been an odd sight if it was not for a few months prior where he had separated himself from his twin. They had always been close, but as Hikaru's love for Haruhi grew, Kaoru had no longing to spend time with him. Their conversations had been full of nothing but the brunette and had eventually bored him to the point of separation.

As the male reached the final steps of the staircase, he heard a thud come from directly behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find that a [hair colour] haired boy had tripped and fallen. Not wanting to seem too impolite, the redhead turned back and approached him. "Are you okay?" He asked, amber eyes staring into the other boy's [eye colour] ones.

"Yeah," The other boy had murmured. The [brunet, blond, etc.] looked down to find his bag. Once found, the boy shouldered his bag and looked back up at the redhead. The hand of the other greeted him. "Thanks," He said while taking hold of the other's hand.

Kaoru tried his best to ignore his erratic heartbeat as he pulled the other boy up. He had read somewhere before that one's heart will flutter when they're near the one they love. It was this stupid judgment that led him to believe that he was in love with his [hair colour] haired classmate.

His displays of affection were small at first. He started showing his feelings to the other through singular, orange roses. Attached to said roses were quotes that he found of great interest. His personal favourite being: "Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service." He felt that it conveyed his feelings perfectly, as his heart had become [your name]'s upon their first interaction.

His heart skipped a beat every time the [brunet, blond, etc.]'s cheeks flushed a bright red due to his gifts. The simple reaction made him want something more. Something much more. He wanted to touch the other boy, to hear him whimper underneath him, and to stay by his side 24/7. He was tired of worshipping the other boy from afar. He wanted to worship him and he wanted the [brunet, blond, etc.] to worship him in return. After coming to that conclusion, he decided that he should just confess.

He wrote a note on a slip of paper and tied it gently to the orange rose in his hand. Taking a small piece of tape, he taped the flower to the [hair colour] haired boy's locker. His fingers shook as he worked, his emotions getting the best of him. He wanted his confession to be accepted, so he could stay close to his self-proclaimed lover.

[your name] approached his locker upon seeing the bright orange rose. The signature red blush tinted his cheeks as he untaped it from the metal door. He was never one to receive such things since he tried his best to go unnoticed. The first rose both surprised and confused him. His efforts had been for nothing he concluded, for someone had noticed him.

The male turned the rose around in his hand. His fingers delicately grabbed the white paper that was tied to the stem and opened it. Eyes scanned the page, widening in astonishment at the confession that it held. The other person wanted to actually be with him. He had felt comfortable with their current relationship. The other person spoke to him and all he had to do was simply listen. Now, he would have to speak with the other.

"Well?" A soft voice asked behind him. The [brunet, blond, etc.] turned around and met the soft amber eyes of the other. "Well, what?" He questioned, feeling stupid immediately after. The boy before him was clearly his admirer. "That was stupid. Can you tell me what exactly this relationship will mean to you?"

Kaoru approached [your name] and placed a hand gently on the other's cheek. "It means that we'll be together. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other boy's ear. "We'll be free to do whatever we please. You'll touch me, and I'll touch you." He felt the other boy shiver as he pulled away.

"I want that very much, but that doesn't sound like a loving relationship to me. That just sounds like lust. I think you're more into the idea of a relationship than the relationship itself." [your name] looked down at the rose in his hands and fumbled with the paper. "Maybe it's best if this didn't happen," He whispered.

The redhead was surprised at the [brunet, blond, etc.]'s words. He wasn't used to being rejected and certainly would never be. "That's fine," He exclaimed, walking away soon after. He felt no need to stay near [your name] after their conversation. He was going to be with the other whether his feelings were returned or not.

Upon hearing the school bell ring, Kaoru stood up from his seat and gathered his belongings. He was going to get closer to [your name]. After his rejection a month ago, he spent some time away from the other to plan out their life. He had taken a vacant room in his house and prepared it for the other's arrival. The once plain walls were now bright pink with glittering silver chains littering the room just in case the [brunet, blond, etc.] were to misbehave. The only thing he needed to do now, was to capture the other boy.

He speed-walked to the other boy and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, [your name]," He murmured out. The said boy turned around, [eye colour] eyes meeting amber. "I was wondering if you could come over tonight. You see, I'm struggling in our French class and need some help in understanding the material."

"Look, Kaoru, I'd like to help you, but-"

"Nothing will happen." Kaoru interrupted. "I've reevaluated my feelings and realized that you were right." He smiled at the other and motioned for him to speak.

"I guess I can come over to help." The redhead's smile grew wider at those words. He had [your name] right where he wanted him, and this time, he was not going to let him slip from his grasp.


End file.
